


Good Boy!

by Mithril_P_Adament



Series: Couples and Prefrences [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: Holy shit it's been a while since I posted anything well between trying to rewrite one of my stories for the third time. I decided to man up and post something explicit. This will have at least two chapters but the second isn't up to my standards yet. This is also my first explicit story. Enjoy. Note: Gavin is a small Polar Bear while Bernard is a towering muscled mountain of a grizzly bear.





	Good Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit it's been a while since I posted anything well between trying to rewrite one of my stories for the third time. I decided to man up and post something explicit. This will have at least two chapters but the second isn't up to my standards yet. This is also my first explicit story. Enjoy. Note: Gavin is a small Polar Bear while Bernard is a towering muscled mountain of a grizzly bear.

I was never the kind of guy who could just go up to someone and ask them on a date. And no one would ask me out, whether from me being chubby (not over weight, just chubby) or my childish personality. No one wants to put up with someone like me. Being childish and somewhat dependent causes all sorts of relationship problems. I don't actively swing cause I'm afraid I'd either attract someone abusive or someone who wasn't looking for a serious relationship. Sure I like being ordered around but not in a serious or abusive way. Then one day a heavy set man walked up to me... 

 

"Now what is someone like you doing in a bar like this?" He asked. He looked...rugged. Thick chin, thick fur, thick muscles... "Are... Are you talking to me?" I asked surprised and on edge due to his size. "Whoa, I'm not looking for trouble. I was just wondering what you were here for, its not exactly a safe bar." He said putting his hands up in a show of meaning no harm. "I... 'sigh' I don't know. I'm just kinda trying to find someone but once I came in I realized this isn't the kind of place for someone like me so... I just ordered something and put myself away from the rest." I said. This was my luck bars were either full of people who were WAY too handsy or didn't take to kind to people of my orientation. "Well that's unfortunate to hear." "But" I said after a moment "At least most of them won't beat my ass for being attracted to those of the male persuasion." "Yes and I'm one of the few people here who understands such fancy words" He chuckled. He took a seat... 

"Names Bernard." He said reaching his hand out. "Oh uh G-Gavin" I said as I shook his hand. That happened a few months ago. I kept going to the bar just to meet him. Mainly cause my friend list was a little barren and even if it didn't go anywhere he was still pleasant to be around. Then I found out the bar put on shows Tuesday and Friday. And he just so happed to be a dancer. You wouldn't think such a heavyset muscular bear would be able to work a pole like him but....damn he looked good doing it and knew how to work it. He often wore a tight looking leather harness with some chaps that were just tight enough in the crotch to give a taste. His fur thicker around the chest and groin. I sat at the main bar enthralled by his performance until... 

"Hey, when are you gonna ask him out?" Came an slightly elderly woman's voice from my side. It was the bartender Muriel. A somewhat old (literal) goat "Oh please like he wants to go out with someone like me." "If he didn't at least like you he wouldn't have kept talking to you. Besides I've been his drunken sounding board quite a bit and you are very much within his preferences." She replied mixing me another drink. I could smell the alcohol. "You know I don't like getting really drunk." I said pushing the drink to her. I would have a couple drinks but never enough to get me sloshed off my ass. "I'm tired of you two dragging this out. So I think some liquid courage is in order. Besides I meant what I said. He hates everyone assuming that he's a brute cause he likes skin tight leather and is really big and muscular. He doesn't want someone who wants him to beat them, he wants someone who wants to cuddle. And enjoy being gently told what to do." 

Eventually he did ask me out. The dates were quite lovely, ranging from simply getting McDonald's to upscale restaurants to Netflix and chill (or in his case Crunchyroll and chill. He loves anime.) After the third I kinda leaned into his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me and felt at peace for once. After the fifth he decided to give me a "private show" It certainly involved more grinding than the one he did at the bar. And I never been blue balled more than when he told me about his rule of six dates before anything really serious... "I still feel like Tokyo Ghouls anime could have done a better job at explaining some character motivations." He said as the credits rolled. I ended up falling asleep half way. "Sorry." I said feeling like I might have annoyed him by not staying up for the finale. "Hey not everyone's attention can be grabbed by a show." He said laying his head on my shoulder. I was going to get up but felt him kiss the side of my neck. I froze. "You know its been six dates. More if you count you watching my performances at the bar." He said as he started rubbing my thigh. "Um... I'm not sure..." He stopped instantly "If you don't feel comfortable then I won't try..." He stared. I cut him off with my lips. "Sorry that was a test. I wanted to see if you would force it or try to convince me. But you passed with an A+." I said as I pulled away. He pulled me back into the kiss. 

It was so gentle and loving I just wanted to make out for the rest of the night. But I had much more pressing matters on hand. I got on my knees in front of him. My face was pure red looking at the tent in front of me. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them... His boxers were a dark red. I honestly just wanted to tease. I don't know why but seeing a guys erection struggling against their underwear was hot to me. I slid them down and his cock was right in front of my face. It was 7 inches or maybe 8, I couldn't tell because I quickly lost myself and before I heard him say anything I kissed it then began licking and sucking while gently rolling his fuzzy balls in my fingers. "Fuck..." I bobbed my head up and down quickly enticing moans from Bernard, I let the head rub the top of my mouth and wrapped my lips over my fangs. I could feel my own erection straining and throbbing. He didn't last long. I heard him grunt then felt his cum coating my tongue. Two strong shots that turned into it slowly dripping out. It was bitter yet had a sweet tang to it. I swallowed it reflexively letting his cock fall out of my mouth. 

"Where... Did you learn to give a blowjob like that?" He asked out of breath. "I uh had a friend with benefits when I was younger back when I was still confused about everything. It was just experimentation for him but for me it made me realize I was gay." I replied embarrassed and worried. "Well... How's about you show me something some time?" He replied in the lewdest voice I've ever heard. I was going to go to the bathroom before he pressed into my back. "Hey now you can't just get me off then leave." He said unzipping my pants and stroking my cock. "Mmmhgggh...you don't need too." I said through embarrassment. "No need to be shy... I could never let my boyfriend go off without cumming." He started suckling my neck and softly petting my stomach while jerking me off. He may not have lasted long but I didn't last a minute. I came, shooting into his other hand cupped in front when he noticed I was going to cum. He caught most of it then licked it off his fingers flinching at the most likely straight bitter taste. "Sorry if its bitter" I said "You need to stop apologizing for everything honey." He replied cuddling me. "Now let's get a bath." He said picking me up.


End file.
